


Tender Torment

by Renai_chan



Series: Lifeline [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Figging, Ice Play, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, background Harry/Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: Eggsy helps Agent Lamorak work through some issues in the best way he knows how.





	Tender Torment

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of doing Kinktober, but (1) I cannot write drabble, (2) I would be literally shooting myself in the foot because I have a full-time job, a part-time job, full-time schooling, two kids, and six dogs. So. Instead, in the spirit of Kinktober, I will be posting this one, which has been sitting in my drafts folder for months now, and another fic later on with ALL THE KINKS. That one is gonna be a doozy and a half, Jesus. I hope you love reading disgusting amounts of smut and questionable kinks.

To say that Eggsy dreaded being called upon by Lamorak was perhaps a bit of an overstatement. After all, there was a lot to be said about being sent back afterwards into Harry’s waiting arms in a beautiful state of deep, deep subspace--soft and malleable and docile, practically non-verbal for hours, and just truly, blissfully satisfied.

 

But then Lamorak  _ was  _ particularly well known in the organization for his affinity for torture, and when he brought those skills into the bedroom, one tended to get a little apprehensive, no matter how safe or fun it promised to be.

 

And it  _ was  _ fun. Lamorak was as creative as he was skillful. He ensured the experience was enjoyable for all parties involved even when Eggsy struggled. This, among other reasons, was why Eggsy always came when called for. More importantly, this was why Eggsy  _ wanted _ to come. He could certainly handle a little bit of pain when it resulted in such pleasure.

 

“Hello, my dear,” Lamorak greeted when he opened the door. The kiss he pressed to Eggsy’s cheek was fond and his smile warm, but there was a hunted look lurking behind his light blue eyes. 

 

This was the bit that made Eggsy’s job hardest: knowing the people that he cared for and that cared for him had to deal with horrors the average person on the street couldn’t even  _ begin  _ to fathom. He would have wanted their trysts to be something they did just for fun--heaven knows Harry didn’t mind Eggsy slutting it up in the  _ least _ \--but the reality of it was giving himself to them was so much more than a pastime.

 

So he pulled Ian down to give him a kiss, a  _ proper  _ one that resulted in him being backed up against the door and pinned there with hands on his wrists and hips against his.

 

He opened his mouth eagerly for Lamorak, coaxing the agent’s tongue in and letting himself be devoured by a man on his last meal. He pushed back, mouth and body, into Lamorak, begging as much as he was giving, for as long as Lamorak wanted it.

 

And when Ian finally relented, Eggsy let the other man start working on removing his clothes for him. 

 

With a knife.

 

It was produced from wherever Lamorak kept his knives on his person and held up in the scant space between them. He then cut off the buttons of Eggsy’s polo shirt one at a time, flicking them away to only God knows where, before hooking the knife into the base of the placket and dragging down his torso, neatly slicing the front in two.

 

The flat of the blade was a thrilling coolness against Eggsy’s chest, the sharp edge scratching his skin just enough to remind him it was there, not enough to score, which he wouldn’t have minded anyway. He’d had Lamorak’s knife on his skin before in a decidedly less harmless manner. The cuts on him had taken weeks to heal, though none had scarred, thanks mostly to the advances of Kingsman medical technology--a spy with identifying marks like scars, after all, was more liability than asset--but even then, Eggsy wouldn’t have minded. They were very pretty cuts.

 

He’d have wondered if that was what they were going to do today, but Lamorak always had a knife on his person, so the use of this wasn’t any kind of indication whatsoever.

 

Instead, he gently asked, “You wanna talk about it first?” 

 

The knife was stowed, and his hands splayed over Eggsy’s stomach, caressing the muscle Eggsy took pride in keeping fit, then up to push the ruined shirt off of his shoulders. 

 

“Afterwards,” was Ian’s answer. 

 

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed as Ian pressed a kiss to his left shoulder, then his neck, before he worked off Eggsy’s pants and shoes for him. Eggsy wriggled helpfully, and then did a little hop and wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist when the agent grasped his arse and heaved him up.

 

They relocated to the bed which Lamorak pressed Eggsy into with a multitude of kisses, each of them growing sloppier by the second. His teeth caught Eggsy’s lips several times, resulting in sparks of pain that jolted straight down to his cock, and Eggsy couldn’t say for sure that it was an accident. His wrists were held tightly beside his head, creating what was sure to be the beginnings of bruises, and so he writhed beneath Lamorak to make him tighten his grip even more.

 

“Hold still, unruly child,” Lamorak scolded when Eggsy did so, but his hands tightened anyway. Eggsy only laughed.

 

“You’ve not got any of your usual toys out to play,” Eggsy pointed out, fishing for information.

 

Lamorak’s smile was toothy and sinister, not unlike a shark’s. “Oh, I’ve something in mind, Eggsy, don’t you worry.” He reached towards the nightstand, picking something up that Eggsy didn’t notice before. Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely confident he knew what it was anyway, but looked kind of like…

 

“Is that ginger? Wossat for?”

 

“This, my dear, is what we’ll be playing with tonight,” Lamorak said, sitting up astride Eggsy’s hips. Eggsy watched as the knife made a reappearance and Lamorak started stripping the root of its skin. It’s aroma filled the air as the peelings fluttered down onto Eggsy’s chest, confirming to Eggsy what it was. He had enough experience eating Thai food to know ginger from scent and flavour, if not from sight. 

 

As the ginger took shape in Lamorak’s hands, he started to get an idea of how Lamorak planned to use it, but, “Why ginger?”

 

Once more, Lamorak grinned in a way that implied Very Bad Things were going to happen and that Eggsy was Not Going To Like This, but the hunted look in his eyes was overshadowed by his glee, so whatever sexual torture he was going to inflict was already worth it in Eggsy’s mind.

 

“Remind me your safewords again?” he asked instead, and Eggsy fought not to roll his eyes and promptly lost. Ian very well knew what his safewords were; he demanded Eggsy remind him often enough.

 

“Green, yellow, red when you check in. Oxfords to call Harry,” Eggsy answered impatiently, and then added, “We should add a color for ‘hurry the fuck up.’ Maybe ‘blue’ because Jesus, Ian, my balls are turning fucking blue.”

 

Lamorak laughed, bright and delighted, and then told him “You better be careful what you wish for,” as he flipped Eggsy onto his front. 

 

The ginger was set down in front of Eggsy’s face, close enough to see the detail of Lamorak’s handiwork: the smoothed sides, the finger-like shape about an inch thick, a thinner “neck” not unlike a buttplug’s, which confirmed Eggsy’s theory of how it was going to be used, and about two inches more of untouched, knobby material. Its scent was intense this close, and Eggsy suddenly had a hankering for some Gai Pad Khing.

 

And then Lamorak nudged his legs apart and, without preamble, swiped his tongue over Eggsy’s hole.

 

Eggsy cried out a moan and shoved his arse back to beg for more of his tongue, but Lamorak only pinned his hips still and pushed a finger into him, mostly dry except for the spit he had put there.

 

Eggsy grunted a bit in surprise. He’d taken fingers--and, on one occasion long before he’d come to the mansion, a cock (and yeah, he was  _ not _ keen on repeating that experience)--dry before, but it was hardly a common strategy for prep, which Lamorak seemed to be doing when he pressed another dry finger in and scissored them apart. Eggsy’s eyes stole once more to the root, which seemed to be the logical explanation for it, and once more, apprehension reared its head.

 

“Gonna tell me what we’re doing?” he asked.

 

Lamorak chuckled darkly and kissed the back of his neck as he continued to stretch him. “I think I’ll let you find out for yourself,  _ but _ ,” he conceded, “I will tell you that I don’t intend to stop until I see you come.”

 

Eggsy frowned. That… would not be hard.

 

...Would it?

 

“On the floor, my dear,” Lamorak instructed before Eggsy could ask, and so Eggsy didn’t. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway--whatever Lamorak’s answer would be, Eggsy would still do this for him.

 

“Knees,” was the further instruction when Eggsy had relocated, and then, “Put your chest on the ground.” Yeah, Eggsy was not going to last too long at this rate, not with his  _ everything  _ on display and Lamorak circling him appraisingly, appreciatively.

 

Then he took to his knees behind Eggsy and reverently stroked the taut skin of his arse. Lips pressed kisses to each cheek, resulting in encouraging moans from Eggsy, and then when one was pressed directly on his hole, Eggsy mewled, “Ian…”

 

“Talk, Eggsy,” Lamorak ordered. “Tell me how it feels.” And then the root was pressing against Eggsy’s hole.

 

Immediately, there was a tingling sensation where the root touched, and despite the lack of lube, it went in easily enough anyway. “A bit like peppermint, innit?” Lamorak chuckled, but said nothing.

 

More was pushed in, and  _ Oh _ .

 

“Oh…!” Eggsy gasped. Decidedly  _ not _ peppermint. More along the lines of stinging nettles now.

 

“Talk, Eggsy,” Lamorak reminded him as he buried the ginger well into him, securing the neck against the rim of his hole.

 

“Like you put fucking nettles up my bum, what the  _ fuck _ , Ian? Ah!” Eggsy gasped, louder now. “Ah!  _ Christ _ !” 

 

It no longer stung but shifted into a low-grade burning sensation. Like a poker was shoved into him and slowly being heated from the outside.

 

“God! Fuck!” Eggsy shouted, writhing on the carpet, twisting his hips this way and that as if that would help alleviate some of the pain. 

 

It didn’t.

 

“Oh, God, it fucking burns!” Eggsy wailed. Tears had gathered in his eyes, half a second away from falling. His fists were clenching and unclenching, trying to grasp and twist at the carpet but finding the fibers too short to be able to do so.

 

“Don’t move so much, Eggsy, and don’t clench,” Lamorak suggested just as Eggsy did exactly that.

 

“Ah!” he shouted again, unclenching and pushing to dislodge the ginger, but he felt Lamorak hold it firmly in place.

 

“Color?” Lamorak asked. His other hand was stroking reassuringly at Eggsy’s flank. It wasn’t working.

 

A single tear leaked out of Eggsy’s eye as he hiccupped, “G-green.”

 

“Stop at any time, love. I won’t be mad,” Lamorak crooned before kissing his arse once more, snagging bits of skin between his teeth and sucking.

 

“Green,” Eggsy repeated more firmly, but there was a wobble in his voice that was followed by another tear.

 

“Wonderful,” was the reverent praise of the agent behind him. A hand closed around his cock, half hard from the pain and lack of attention, and Eggsy realized that this was going to be far more difficult than he thought it was going to be. Suddenly, Lamorak’s offer of stopping when he came made a lot more sense. 

 

Lamorak stroked him gently, no real effort to bring him to full hardness, just touching for the sake of touching.

 

It still burned, the ginger did, but as long as Eggsy held completely still, the pain settled and he could manage to bear it. But of course it wasn’t going to be that simple, which Eggsy found out soon enough when a sudden, stinging smack landed on his arse.

 

He screamed, more because it jolted the ginger than because it was any kind of painful. His  passage once more flooded with what felt like molten lava, searing him inside and radiating pain to every part of his body.

 

Another smack resulted in another scream, and Lamorak tutted, “Don’t clench, Eggsy. You’ll only make it worse.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Eggsy stuttered, tears already flowing freely into the carpet beneath his cheek.

 

The next smack resulted in a sob, and Eggsy stopped pretending he wasn’t going to cry.

 

“That’s it, darling,” Ian crooned, caressing his arse gently once more.

 

“P-please,” Eggsy sobbed, but he wasn’t quite sure himself what outcome he wanted to achieve from having done so.

 

“Stay there,” Lamorak said, as if Eggsy had any plans whatsoever of moving. He was frozen in place, hardly daring to even  _ breathe  _ lest the ginger release more of its juices in him. It was fucking  _ awful _ .

 

When Lamorak returned, he held a thin rattan cane in hand, one Eggsy was intimately familiar with, and Eggsy  _ cried _ .

 

“We’ll start with twenty,” Lamorak decided, ignoring him. “Count them out.”

 

The strike of the cane came with a whistle through the air, and Eggsy  _ screamed _ , “One!” Both the whiplash and the ginger made it excruciating, but he tried to hold on as best as he could. 

 

“ _ Two _ !” he cried out when the next lash came. 

 

By “three” he was full on crying. 

 

By “six” he was begging to stop.

 

“Please,  _ please _ , take it out,” he cried, writhing away from Lamorak without being too obvious about it. “It  _ hurts _ ! Please!”

 

“Color?” Lamorak asked dispassionately as he tapped the ginger with the cane.

 

“Green!” Eggsy sobbed truthfully, and so he was dealt a seventh. He darted forward to escape the pain, a futile effort since the motion only increased the effect of the ginger two-fold.

 

Lamorak tutted again. “If you’re going to keep squirming away, I might as well put you to pace around the room,” he said, and tapped an eighth against Eggsy’s arse. “Forward then. To the end and back.”

 

Eggsy begged him not to, but Lamorak forced him forward anyway with a particularly sharp strike, and so he crawled to the end of the room and back again, crying with each step, each counted lash. 

 

He was shaking by the time he returned to the foot of the bed. He buried his face in his arms, arse still upturned, and counted out, “Twenty,” before dissolving into wet sobs.

 

He was left alone briefly while Eggsy heard Lamorak opening and shutting his mini fridge, and then without a word, Lamorak took the bit of ginger out, but there was little relief to be had because it still burned terribly anyway. And then Lamorak pulled Eggsy up to his knees, back against his chest and murmured soothing words at him while he cried. 

 

“Shhh, that was lovely. That was perfect, thank you,” he whispered, kissing the shell of Eggsy’s ear, the back of his neck, the top of his shoulders. His other hand stroked Eggsy’s cock, still at half mast.

 

And then there was something cold pressing against his hole, and Eggsy hiccuped an “Oh!”

 

Lamorak pushed a cube of ice into him, followed by another, and then another, and told him, “Keep these there. It’ll help some.” And they did at first, but ice tended to burn when kept in one place for too long, and so Eggsy whined and shifted to move them.

 

Lamorak’s hand moved over his cock in a steady, even stroke, meeting the shift of his hips. His breath and his words coaxed arousal out of Eggsy, encouraging him to fuck up into the curl of Lamorak’s hand. “Yes, that’s it, darling,” he praised as Eggsy rutted into him.

 

A pair of fingers rolled Eggsy’s nipple briefly between them and then disappeared, only to be replaced with the shock of ice.

 

Eggsy gasped a wet breath, jerking in Lamorak’s touch.

 

“Just like that, darling, shhh,” Ian soothed. “Look at how lovely you are. I want to see you come, darling, can you do that for me?”

 

The water of melted ice ran in rivulets down his chest and leaked out of his arse. The ticklish feel only ramped up his arousal. And when the ice had melted completely, Lamorak pinched the numb nipple hard enough to  _ hurt _ .

 

“Ah!” Eggsy cried out, jerking once more.

 

“Hmm, not yet?” Lamorak asked, but it was rhetorical. His hand built up speed over Eggsy’s throbbing cock, and the fingers of the other continued to torment both nipples, one at a time. The blessed coolness of the ice had disappeared from Eggsy’s arse and all that remained was the burning heat of the ginger, but coupled with Lamorak’s hands, it was beautiful.

 

When Eggsy came, he seized in Lamorak’s arms, mouth open in a silent scream. Lamorak double his speed on his cock, hissing praises into his ear until Eggsy slumped back against him and buried his face in his neck, wrung out and panting.

 

“Shhh, shhh,” Lamorak whispered as he gathered Eggsy up in his arms and took him to bed, curling around him still completely dressed, but it was fine because he stroked Eggsy’s side and told him how perfect he was and how proud Harry was going to be of him because he did _So_ _Well_.

 

And when Eggsy’s sobs tapered off into hiccups, Lamorak kissed him sweetly until even the hiccups were no more.

 

“Hi,” Ian murmured, brushing the tears off of Eggsy’s face.

 

Eggsy gave him a watery smile. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Ian only shrugged.

 

“I lost the hostage,” he said like it was no big deal. It was a Very. Big. Deal.

 

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry,” Eggsy murmured, pulling Lamorak into his chest and stroking his hair.

 

“She was twelve and scared, and Merlin has no idea where she is. They’re sending Gawain in as soon as they find her,” Lamorak continued.

 

“Shhh,” Eggsy murmured, “She’ll be fine. Kenneth will find her; it’s not your fault.”

 

Lamorak mumbled something that sounded like “It is, though,” but Eggsy hushed him and told him he wanted to sleep and would Lamorak stay and join him? He didn’t want to wake up alone. 

 

They both knew it was a ploy, but Lamorak only conceded, “Alright,” and curled around Eggsy.


End file.
